herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sonja
Sonja is a fictional character from the Underworld series of films. She is the daughter of the Vampire Elder Viktor, introduced by flashback, in Underworld. Her character is portrayed by Jazmin Dammak in Underworld and by Rhona Mitra in Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. Biography Underworld: Rise of the Lycans Sonja was born to two vampires, the elder Viktor and his wife Ilona. After Sonja was born. Her mother died. She eventually became a death dealer. In honor of her mother. Viktor was against this he wanted Sonja to be a council member and soon an elder. At some point she met the Lycan slave Lucian. And she fell in love with him. Lucian became fond of her as well. And he fell in love with her. They soon started an affair. Hidden from the Vampires and Lycans. Andreas Tanis the covens historian discovers the affair. And when Sonja confronts him about this. He promises not to say a word to Viktor if Sonja gives up her seat to the council. She also tells him she needs something from him. Sonja somehow realizes she's pregnant. She visits Lucian in his prison to tell him Viktor will kill him the next day after the human slaves are turned into Lycans. She tells lucian to leave immediately and she will meet him in a few days. Lucian escapes with several Lycans. After Lucian's escape Viktor realizes that something doesn't add up. He visits Sonja in her room and interrogates her about her feelings towards Lucian and if she helped him and the slaves escape. Sonja denies it. Telling him she didn't do anything. Viktor apologizes to her and bites her neck, drinking some of her blood. He then sees the affair between his daughter and Lucian. Victor is horrified and sentences Sonja to her room. Lucian tries to help Sonja escape but soon the two are cornered by Death dealers. After battling some and killing a few. Sonja is confronted by Viktor. They fight. But Sonja makes it clear she won't kill him. She then tells her father to tell his men to back off. For his grandchild. Sonja grabs Viktor's hand and she places it on her stomach. Revealing to Viktor and a shocked and surprised Lucian that she's pregnant with Lucian's child. Viktor is horrified he soon holds Sonja at knife point. He sentences Sonja and Lucian to prison. Where they await their sentences. Sonja is put on trial. She tries to stand up for herself and Lucian. The council members vote and she is soon found guilty. Viktor has the last word and he orders her to be put to death. Shocking both Sonja and Lucian. Sonja is tied to a stake while Lucian is chained to the floor. So they can see each other. After Lucian is whipped by Soren. The ceiling begins to open. Sonja is scared and freaking out. Sonja and Lucian say their last goodbyes and their love for each other. Lucian fights against his chains. The sun then appears and Sonja is burned alive in front of Lucian. Killing her and their unborn child. He screams her name as she dies and soon he passes out. After her death Lucian enraged and stricken with grief. Changes into his Lycan form. He goes after Viktor and steals Sonja's pendant. Lucian rallies up the wild werewolves and the Lycans into a vicious battle with the Vampires. Underworld Michael the newly turned Lycan. Who was turned by Lucian. Sees a vision of her death. Lucian tells the story of his and Sonja's love for each other. He tells Michael why she was killed. Gallery File:Underworld 5978.jpg Category:Movie Heroes Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Supporters Category:In Love Category:Vampires Category:Fighter Category:Monster Slayers Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Related to Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain